My story
by Brandonsbabygirl321
Summary: Uh. This is my first story actually it's not about any real person i own all these people and names. Please rate and review. (: thanks. rated M. for suggestive material.


It was a warm sunny afternoon, Michelle was going through her daily routine of a clock going off. She sit up on the bed and looked over to her right where he was suspose to made her way down stairs to fix some coffee and start the day. She turned on the Tv just to see the news talking about the war and poeple dying every day,she could take no more and changed the channel and sat down and cried. The first time she has cried in a while, she came to pass that he was probably not coming back, she had begged him not to leave, not to leave her alone but he had left and he had left her all alone all at once Michelle sat up quickly when she heard soft footsteps on the stairs and heard a faint "mommy", it was Amy her 3 year old daughter. Her daughter was just a baby when Brandon had left for the army, everyday Amy asked about her father and all michelle could say was that he'll be home soon. Michelle cooked breakfast and sat down when she heard another soft footstep on the stairs, but the footsteps seem to be lingering in one spot, It was Kayden her 5 year old son. Michelle always heard Kayden Crying at night on his bed, sometimes she'd sit ouside his door and sing to him often as she did to Brandon , he liked it, it seemed to comfort him. Michelle knew she could not breakdown she had two kids she had to care for, and she knew Brandon would not want her to be sad and he would want her to be happy and the kids to be happy. Kayden "mommy whens daddy coming back, "I don"t know baby boy, he'll be back soon" Kayden " I miss him though mommy" Amy "Me too" I know you guys do, he misses you guys to death as well. Michelle then went to get her kids dressed when, a knocking was heard from the front door, now michelle always feared knocking, everytime she went to answer the door she prayed, and hoped it would not be about her dead husband... But before she could get to the door Amy had ran screaming daddys back, Daddys back, but she could not reach the handle, so Kayden turned the handle shaking a little bit. When the door flug open it was not brandon, but it was the mailman, he gave amy a letter, amy then took it to her mommy. Michelle opened up the letter and the letter said " meet me at the park bench in the middle of the town" it was from annonomyos, she got the kids dressed and put them in the car with the family dog Pongo , and drove to the middle of town and parked the car, and they all walked to the park benches. Michelle sat down while Kayden and amy started playing with their dog Pongo, Michelle seen something out of her eye and she seen a man at the top of the walkway at the top bench sitting looking down at them. Amy did not think twice when she seen the man she =ran to him, and so did Michelle, amy jumped in his arms and started crying, the man started crying as well as he swung his daughter around and hugged her tightly but gently. Kayden ran to him and into his arms, Michelle stopped a distance between them wondering if it was all just a dream. He put the children down, and said " it's me michelle im home" and he opened his arms, she ran to him and jumped in his arms and cried harder than she ever has, but this time it was from joy and not from pain, he hugged her tight and apologized for ever leaving her and the children. He made small talk at first, and told her how much the kids have grown,They then went back to the house and the kids showed him everything thats been going on since he has been gone, Michelle did not get to speak to him much but she did not mind as long as the kids was happy she was happy, plus she knew she'd get her chance tonight. Later on that night Brandon had got the kids to sleep, and came to the master bedroom where Michelle was talking a shower. Brandon decided to join Michelle in the shower and thats what he did, afterwards they got into the bed and she cuddled up to him, the next few days were normal and very exciting for all of them. A couple weeks later Michelle woke up during the night and started getting sick, Brandon got worried about her and went downstairs to get her something to drink, when he came back she was fast asleep. Over the next couple days she started waking up sick and feeling tired all of a sudden, and she got worried and went to the doctor with brandon, the doxctor told mcihelle and brandon will never forget. Michelle was pregnant again and it was another girl, oh how brandon was happy he was smiling and could not stop. The next day the inexpected happened Michelle took amy to her ballet and Brandon had went to work at his old job, and the light had just turned red when a truck sped through and knocked michelles car down the hill to the side. The secetary at Brandons work yelled for him and he came running and the doctor told him " your wife has been in a accident", he slammed the phone down and sped to the hospital, when he got there she was not responding and he started crying by her bedside as he seen them shock her heart. Finnaly she started breathing and she opened her eyes and looked at her husband and took his hand and told him in a soft whisper " i'm alright please don't cry".The doctor took her back to get rest and Brandon went to pick up Kayden from school and amy from ballet, he told them what had happened and they started bawling, they was scared. Brandon got back to the hospital and the doctors said she had servere memory loss, since he had been gone he ran in to see his wife in the condition she was in. He walked up to her bedside as she opens her eyes and asks who he is, tears start forming in his eyes from seeing his wife not even know who he is, he says that he's her husband. He then begins to tell her of her life, that she does not remember, he tells her about her and his children and she starts crying saying she wished she could remember them and she asked what they looked like, brandon said they looked exactly like her. Michelle and brandon continued to talk for a while, then michelle spoke up and said she'd like to meet her kids, he said it would not be a good idea right now but she begged and pleaded, and he finally said alright ill go talk the doctors. The next day Michelle got to go home to a home she don't remember, She was sitting on the couch when the door creaked open it was kayden both children ran and jumped into her arms, amy said i missed you mommy. Michelle could not tell her daughter she missed her to, because she don't know who she is, so she said no need to miss me anymore i'm here. That was it thought Brandon this is how my life will go, with a wife who don't remember us..but i will stick by her, thats what i promised her through thick and thin, sickness and in health. Brandon told amy and Kayden to go up to bed since santa was coming tonight, and he only comes to house's that the kids are asleep, the kids tumbled up the stairs with their blankets, amy looked back and had tears in her eyes and said something that shocked brandon " I know you're sick mommy, but ill be here for you me kayden and daddy i love you mommy, please get better." Michelle looked at her daughter, stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs as amy ran down and michelle scooped her up in her arms and started crying, Kayden heard the comotion and came downstairs and put himself near amy and started began to remmeber, she remembered the day her and brandon met, wedding day, the birth of her son and her daughter, and she remembered the crash that hurt everyone around her but most importantly she remembered how important family is, and how it can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye. Michelle hugged her kids close and called for brandon and brandon came running over, and kissed her 100 times, and then kissed the kids on the forehead and they all gathererd on the couch and soon amy fell asleep in michelle's arms, and kayden fell asleep with his head up against michelle and the rest of his body on brandon, thats they way they all woke up in the next morning brandon went to work and told michelle to stay home and told the children to take care of their mother, he told kayden to be the man of the house while he is at work.


End file.
